Verdade ou Desafio
by Luci E. Potter
Summary: Aluado, Rabicho, Almofadinhas e Pontas orgulhosamente apresentam a Operação de 6º Aniversário de Amizade dos Marotos. “Juro solenemente que direi a verdade quando ela for exigida e honrarei cada desafio que me for proposto”. PRESENTE DE NATAL PARA NANDA


**Verdade ou Desafio**

**

* * *

  
**

- Devemos dar o troco? – Perguntou Sirius.

Os marotos escolheram um canto afastado do salão comunal para jogarem Snap Explosivo assim que Lily e Lucy subiram para o dormitório feminino.

- Não sei... – James falou levemente tentado a recusar uma proposta do amigo.

- Como não sabe? Alo-ou... Somos os marotos! As pessoas esperam que _a gente_ faça esse tipo de coisa que aconteceu hoje!

- Eu sei, mas...

- A Lily não vai gostar muito, não é? – Perguntou Remus percebendo a dúvida do amigo.

- Exatamente. Nós estamos bem, sabe? – Ele deu uma risadinha. – Pelo menos o que pode ser considerado 'bem' se tratando de Lily Evans...

- Vocês dois são uns frouxos...

- Almofadinhas!

- É sim Aluado! – Sirius suspirou. – Preciso urgente da Lucy...

James e Remus se entreolharam e sorriram de maneira cúmplice. Mas Sirius não percebeu, estava ocupado arrumando a pilha de cartas.

- Até que enfim Rabicho! – James saudou o pequeno maroto quando este entrou no salão comunal.

- Estava esperando a Evie se recuperar. – Peter respondeu e se acomodou no chão entre James e Sirius. – A escola está em 'polvorosa' tentando descobrir os responsáveis pelo surto de poção do amor de hoje... Só se fala nisso...

- E todos acham que fomos nós... – Falou Sirius levemente emburrado.

- Bem... Na verdade não. – Peter respondeu com a voz baixa. – Todos sabem que se fossemos nós os responsáveis não pouparíamos publicidade. É isso que está agitando a escola, dizem que temos _concorrência_.

Remus gargalhou.

- Bem, a Lily tinha razão sobre a concorrência, Sirius.

- Parece que sim. – Sirius respondeu aborrecido encarando James do outro lado da mesa por cima da torre de cartas.

- O que foi Almofadinhas?

- Queria o velho James de volta... A essa hora estaríamos planejando um ataque a Hogwarts em proporções tão gigantescas que amanhã ninguém mais lembraria desse episódio de poção do amor...

- Bem... – Peter murmurou antes que James tivesse a chance de responder qualquer coisa. – Nós temos mesmo que planejar alguma coisa para amanhã, não temos?

James e Sirius fizeram expressões confusas, mas Remus de repente ficou eufórico.

- Dia do aniversário de amizade dos marotos!

- Oh, Merlin! É verdade! – James abriu um sorriso imenso.

- Quase tinha me esquecido. – Falou Sirius dando um tapa na própria testa.

- E então, o que vai ser esse ano? – Peter perguntou entusiasmado.

- Podíamos fazer uma maratona de azarações ao Seboso Snape. Quem conseguir atingir primeiro a marca de cinqüenta azarações, ganha. – Sirius sugeriu com os olhos brilhando de animação.

- Não. – Falou Remus. – Fizemos isso no ano passado com o tema 'sonserinos' e não deu certo. Vocês lembram o tanto de estudantes que foram parar na enfermaria?

- Acidente... – Sirius murmurou.

- Verdade ou Desafio... – James sugeriu. – Quando jogamos isso no feriado de Páscoa foi muito divertido.

- Foi mesmo. – Remus e Peter concordaram.

- Mas dessa vez teria que ser durante vinte e quatro horas! – Sirius comentou. – Haja criatividade!

- É isso aí: vinte e quatro horas de verdade ou desafio. – Decidiu Remus e logo pegou um pergaminho, escrevendo:

Operação de sexto aniversário de amizade dos marotos

'_Juro solenemente que direi a verdade quando ela for exigida e honrarei cada desafio que me for proposto. Caso eu conte uma mentira, meu cabelo e meu rosto vão adquirir uma tonalidade rosa chocante até que eu reconsidere e conte a verdade. E caso eu me negue a realizar um desafio, estou ciente de que terei que passar por algum tipo de humilhação pública sem me queixar_'

Depois de ler e concordar com os termos, cada um dos marotos assinou o pergaminho:

'_Aluado_'  
'_Rabicho_'  
'_Almofadinhas_'  
'_Pontas_'

- Almofadinhas, você ainda tem aquela poção energética? – James perguntou depois de assinar o pergaminho e devolvê-lo para Remus.

- Sim. O suficiente para nos manter bem acordados durante umas trinta horas mais ou menos.

- Ótimo.

Remus levantou do chão e fez um alongamento demorado.

- Bem... Vou tomar um banho e vestir alguma coisa mais confortável... Começamos a meia-noite?

- Meia-noite em ponto. – Sirius e Peter concordaram.

* * *

Já estavam naquele jogo a pouco mais de seis horas e ainda ninguém tinha pedido 'verdade', passaram a madrugada apenas com desafios leves. E o mais perigoso até aquele momento tinha sido um que Remus recebera de Sirius: ir até a cozinha e trazer algumas guloseimas para eles passarem o tempo.

E o resultado disso podia ser visto com clareza no salão comunal no lugar privilegiado próximo à lareira: vários copos de sucos, frascos de poções e embalagens de lanches espalhados no chão, no sofá e em cima da mesa em que o dado era jogado.

Àquela hora o fogo estava tão fraco que já não era suficiente para aquecer a sala fria e mal iluminada. James, que estava deitado de costas no tapete esperando Remus terminar de cantar o hino de Hogwarts de trás para frente, sentou e apoiou as costas no sofá quando os primeiros estudantes começaram a descer para o salão comunal.

- Seis e quinze. – Murmurou Peter encarando o relógio assim que Remus terminou de cantar.

- As meninas devem estar levantando agora... – Falou James e encarou com esperança as escadas que levavam para o dormitório feminino.

- Sua vez James... – Falou Peter e entregou o dado para o amigo.

Os marotos jogavam verdade ou desafio com um dado que tinha um desenho representando cada um deles e nas outras duas faces restantes haviam pontos de interrogação que significavam que qualquer um poderia ser escolhido.

- Droga... – Sirius resmungou mal humorado quando o dado parou com a imagem de um cachorro negro virada para cima.

James por sua vez abriu um sorriso de lado e passou as mãos pelo cabelo.

- Verdade ou Desafio, Almofadinhas?

- Ainda não sei o que é pior com você...

- Pede verdade... – Sugeriu Rabicho que por experiência própria temia os desafios de James.

- Não... Verdade ele vai acabar comigo. – Sirius murmurou encarando o sorriso divertido de James. – Vai... Desafio, Pontas.

- Ah... – O maroto pareceu desapontado, mas logo se recuperou. – Tudo bem... Desafio você a subir até o dormitório feminino e conseguir uma peça íntima de alguma das meninas.

Sirius girou os olhos.

- Simples assim? – Foi Remus quem resmungou.

- _Sem usar a capa_. – James completou e Sirius segurou o ar de repente.

- Isso é jogo baixo, você sabe que é impossível!

- Então seja um cãozinho bastante adorável... – James estava rolando de rir.

- Você me paga, Pontas.

O garoto deu de ombros ainda sorrindo.

Sirius bufou, levantou do chão e olhou ao redor. Os poucos estudantes que já estavam no salão comunal mantinham toda a atenção em seus deveres e estudos para NOM's e NIEM's. Ele lançou mais um olhar de rancor para James antes de assumir sua forma animaga, ali na presença de cerca de vinte outros estudantes. Mas ninguém pareceu perceber a transformação e Sirius pôde subir sem problemas as escadas que levavam para o dormitório feminino.

No sexto ano ele tinha descoberto que conseguia subir as escadas se estivesse em sua forma animaga, mas nunca tinha feito isso sem usar a capa da invisibilidade.

O enorme cão negro encarou as sete portas no corredor e optou pela última, a do sétimo ano. Ficou em pé sobre as patas traseiras e usando o focinho, puxou para baixo a maçaneta. A porta rangeu baixinho e a primeira coisa que ele viu foi Lily, com uma toalha na cabeça, apertar um robe vermelho contra o corpo.

A ruiva deu um gritinho assustado e logo suas colegas pularam para perto da ruiva para saber o que estava acontecendo.

- Oh! É você... – Uma garota loira de olhos cor de mel sorriu ao lhe ver. Ela usava uma camisola curta cor-de-rosa quase transparente.

Sirius deu um latido e ela ruborizou, entendo talvez o que passava na cabeça dele.

- O que você quer aqui, Almofadinhas? – Lily perguntou. A ruiva e suas amigas conheciam o segredo dele, de James e de Peter desde o início do sétimo ano.

Ele deu mais um latido e atravessou o quarto sem dar atenção aos protestos das outras garotas. Apoiou-se em uma das cômodas da mesma maneira que tinha feito para abrir a porta e indicou a segunda gaveta com o focinho.

- Sirius, você pode nos dar licença? – Uma garota morena de rosto redondo e sorriso amável falou puxando-o levemente da cômoda.

Mas ele latiu e voltou a se apoiar lá novamente.

- Alice, esquece... Ele não vai desistir. – Falou a loira. – Sirius, você pode virar bruxo de novo e explicar o que está acontecendo?

O cachorro sinalizou que não e apontou novamente para a cômoda.

A outra morena que estava em silêncio até então se aproximou de Sirius e abriu a gaveta que ele indicava.

O cachorro deu um pulo de felicidade ao encarar a gaveta à sua frente fazendo as quatro garotas sorrirem.

Quando a loira se aproximava para fechar a gaveta novamente ele abocanhou duas peças de roupa de lá e saiu disparado do quarto.

- Hei! – A garota gritou e saiu correndo atrás dele.

Quando o alcançou no salão comunal ele estava colocando um sutiã cor-de-rosa e outro amarelo em cima de uma mesa e se transformou em bruxo novamente num piscar de olhos.

- Sirius, eu te MATO! – Ela gritou e pegou de volta as duas peças.

- Uau! – Falou James encarando a garota dos pés a cabeça. – Lucy, você devia usar mais esse tipo de roupa...

Ela encarou James com um olhar fulminante, mas logo deu sorrisinho maroto antes de voltar para as escadas do dormitório feminino.

De repente Peter, Remus e Sirius começaram a gargalhar fazendo James arquear a sobrancelha, intrigado.

- O que eu perdi?

- A Lucy está ficando ótima em feitiços não-verbais. – Explicou Remus enquanto conjurava um espelho e entregava ao amigo.

James deu um pulo para trás quando encarou sua imagem no espelho.

Sua testa estava repleta de verrugas roxas que formavam a palavra 'idiota' e suas orelhas tinham crescido, pelo menos, uns doze centímetros.

- Eu mato aquela garota.

- Isso é bem feito. – Falou Sirius girando o dado entre os dedos de forma displicente. – Você já tem a ruiva para ficar babando...

- Você está usando aquele tom de ciúmes que eu conheço muito bem... – James falou com um sorriso enorme.

- Não seja ridículo! E você pode tirar logo essa porcaria do seu rosto pra gente continuar o jogo?

Não foi assim tão fácil 'limpar' o rosto do maroto. Remus conseguiu fazer as orelhas do amigo voltarem ao normal, mas as verrugas deram bastante trabalho.

- Chega... – James desistiu de tentar remover as marcas que ficaram em sua testa. – Depois eu peço para Madame Pomfrey me ajudar.

- Tudo bem. – Sirius deu de ombros e largou sua varinha no chão.

- Vez do Aluado. – Falou Peter apontando para Remus que estava à esquerda de James.

O maroto jogou o dado que, depois de rodopiar na mesa durante quase um minuto, caiu com uma figura de rato para cima.

- Interessante. – James comentou ajeitando os óculos e apoiando os braços na mesa.

- Depende do que ele vai escolher... Rabicho... Verdade ou Desafio?

- Desafio. – Ele respondeu sem nem parar para considerar as opções.

- Vocês estão resistentes a falar a verdade por aqui hoje... – James comentou assoviando.

- É porque você está com sorte até agora. Quero ver quando aparecer o veado por aqui. – Sirius apontou para o dado.

- CERVO, Sirius, C-E-R-V-O!

- Ok, vocês dois. – Remus interrompeu o que sabia que seria um extenso discurso de James sobre a diferença entre veado e cervo. – Rabicho, eu te desafio a fazer com que os estudantes que já estão por aqui, deixem o salão comunal só para a gente.

- Baba... – Sirius resmungou.

- Ah, Aluado! Você sempre facilita quando é o Peter...

- Não facilito, não.

- Como eu vou fazer isso? – Peter perguntou com os olhos arregalados, preocupado por ser, aparentemente, o único que não descobrira a solução.

James gargalhou e Sirius girou os olhos.

- Vou começar a contar o tempo, Rabicho... – Remus apontou para a ampulheta em cima da mesa.

Peter desviou os olhos da ampulheta para o dado e abriu um sorriso de entendimento.

- Fácil... – Murmurou concordando com James e Sirius.

Instantes depois um pequeno rato aparecia no lugar onde antes havia um garoto baixinho e gorducho.

Sirius se arrastou no tapete e apoiou as costas no sofá para observar a cena. Remus ainda tentou disfarçar, parecendo interessado em tirar alguma poeira imaginária do tapete, enquanto James sentava ao lado de Sirius oferecendo para o amigo o seu saquinho de pipocas.

- Isso vai ser engraçado. – Sirius comentou enchendo a mão de pipoca.

Mas o desafio de Peter não durou tempo suficiente para divertir os outros três marotos. No instante em que ele apareceu entre os livros de três estudantes do quinto ano elas já começaram a gritar e tentar acertá-lo com os livros. O ratinho pulou para o chão e ficou passando pelos pés delas, que gritaram ainda mais e pularam para cima dos sofás. Logo outros estudantes que entenderam o que estava acontecendo, recolheram seus livros e saíram do salão comunal.

Quando estavam finalmente sozinhos, Peter voltou para sua forma humana e sentou de frente para Remus.

- Tempo?

- Dois minutos e meio. Foi melhor que o Sirius.

- Porque será? – Sirius perguntou irônico e pegou o dado. – E você dadinho, caia com o desenho do veado virado pra cima, certo?

- Cervo... – James suspirou cansado.

Sirius jogou o dado que depois de rodopiar três vezes caiu com a imagem de um cachorro preto.

- Posso _me_ desafiar? – Ele perguntou sorrindo.

- Não... – Peter e James murmuraram juntos.

Sirius pegou o dado novamente que caiu com a figura de um rato.

- Peter, mais uma vez... – Sirius cantarolou e abriu um sorriso maroto.

- Pontas, eu vou descobrir o que você fez com esse dado! – Falou Remus sorrindo da sorte do outro maroto.

James apenas deu de ombros enquanto Sirius perguntava para Peter se ele queria 'verdade' ou 'desafio'. O pequeno maroto, que tinha pavor dos desafios de James e Sirius, pediu verdade.

- Ok, vamos lá. – Falou Sirius bastante animado. – Porque você foi atrás da minha odiada prima Bellatrix quando eu a fiz cair da vassoura semana passada? O que vocês ficaram fazendo naquele armário de vassouras do campo de quadribol.

Peter arregalou os olhos. Ele realmente não tinha esperado _tudo_ de Sirius...

- Ele está considerando se ainda pode mudar para 'desafio'. – Falou James depois de esperarem por quase dois minutos pela resposta.

- Poderia? – Peter perguntou esperançoso.

- Não. Eu quero saber exatamente o que aconteceu naquele dia.

O pequeno maroto correu os olhos para Remus, como se estivesse pedindo socorro, mas o outro apenas deu de ombros e sorriu.

- O tempo está correndo... – Sirius apontou a ampulheta.

- Eu... Er... Bem... – Ele deu de ombros. – Bem, vocês viram no mapa?

- Sim, nós vimos que vocês estavam num armário de vassouras. E _muito_ próximos. – Respondeu James.

- Cuidado com o cabelo rosa... – Sirius alertou.

- Bem... – Peter murmurou e sentiu-se corar até a raiz dos cabelos. – Eu acho a sua prima bonita... E ela tinha se machucado, eu fui ajudar...

- E ela aceitou a sua ajuda? De um grifinório e ainda por cima amigo meu?

- Não... – Peter parecia extremamente encabulado. – Ela me chamou para o armário de vassouras para que ninguém ouvisse nossa conversa.

- Que conversa?

- Hum... Ela disse que se eu queria mesmo ajudá-la podia começar matando você...

Peter fechou os olhos esperando os gritos dos amigos, e provavelmente alguns tapas de Sirius, mas a reação deles foi a única coisa que Rabicho não esperava: James e Sirius estavam gargalhando. Sirius tinha se dobrado para frente e tinha lágrimas nos olhos de tanto que ria.

Achando que já era seguro abrir os olhos, Peter começou a rir com os amigos.

- A Bella é _muito_ idiota... – Sirius falou enquanto respirava fundo tentando se recompor do ataque de risos.

- Muito. – Concordou James ainda sorrindo. – Obrigada pela diversão Rabicho.

- Por nada... – O pequeno maroto respondeu agradecendo internamente pela sorte que tivera.

Peter jogou o dado que caiu com o desenho de um lobo.

- Aluado... Verdade ou Desafio?

Remus abriu um sorriso maroto e respondeu 'verdade'.

- Ah_, a verdade... Uma coisa tão bela e ao mesmo tempo tão perigosa_... – Sirius suspirou.

- _Albus Dumbledore_. – James completou a citação para o amigo.

- E então? – Remus perguntou desviando os olhos de Sirius para Peter.

- Você ainda é apaixonado pela Gwenda?

- Ah Rabicho! – Sirius falou exasperado. – Que desperdício de pergunta!

- Sim. – Remus respondeu sorrindo. – Próximo a jogar o dado... James.

O dado caiu mais uma vez com o desenho do lobo para cima.

- Desafio. – Remus falou antes que James perguntasse.

- Aluado... – James esfregou as mãos e encarou Sirius que tinha o mesmo sorriso maroto no rosto.

- Não gosto desses sorrisos... Significam 'encrenca'. – Falou Remus suspirando preocupado.

- Exatamente. – James deu uma gargalhada. – Eu te desafio a colorir a barba do professor Dumbledore no café-da-manhã.

- Com as cores do arco-íris... – Completou Sirius.

- Almofadinhas, é o _James_ que está me desafiando.

- É Sirius não se mete! – Falou James sorrindo marotamente. – Quero as cores do arco-íris!

Remus girou os olhos.

- Só isso?

- Sim... Mas não é só para ficar multicolorida e pronto. É para ficar trocando as cores... Como aqueles luminosos trouxas...

- Isso parece divertido... – Murmurou Peter com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

Nesse momento escutaram um barulho na escada do dormitório feminino e voltaram suas atenções para lá. Lily e Lucy desciam as escadas rindo e conversando.

Elas pararam abruptamente ao pé da escada quando perceberam que eram o foco da atenção deles.

- Bom dia Lis. – James cumprimentou com um sorriso lindo.

- Bom dia James. Bom dia meninos.

Os outros garotos responderam e Sirius apontou para Lucy.

- A roupa que você estava usando antes estava bem melhor do que esse uniforme pesado...

- Ainda posso perceber marquinhas roxas na testa do James... Você quer algumas também? – Ela perguntou marotamente.

- Aonde vão tão cedo? – Remus perguntou antes que Sirius falasse alguma bobagem e a conversa matinal virasse uma discussão. – O café-da-manhã ainda nem foi servido.

- Visitar o Hagrid. – Lily respondeu. – Ele está arrasado porque a acromântula de estimação dele está ferida. E eu descobri que a saliva de unicórnio é um cicatrizante eficaz para machucados em aranhas.

Peter tremeu involuntariamente.

- Você já viu aquele bicho? – Ele perguntou para Lily.

- Não... Tenho pavor de aranhas.

- Eu já vi e ela não é nada simpática... – Falou a loirinha lembrando-se de uma experiência que teve na floresta em seu segundo ano. – Vamos Lily? O café-da-manhã será servido em exatamente vinte minutos.

Os marotos observaram as duas passarem pelo buraco do retrato.

- A minha ruivinha fica mais linda a cada dia...

- Você fica tão bobo suspirando assim cada vez que a vê. – Sirius girou os olhos.

- Ainda vou te ver apaixonado Almofadinhas, - James voltou-se para o amigo. – E vou tirar muito sarro da sua cara.

- Não devíamos ir trocar de roupa para o café-da-manhã? – Peter perguntou e os outros concordaram.

* * *

No café-da-manhã os marotos sentaram-se o mais próximo que puderam da mesa dos professores. James notou com tristeza que o diretor estava excepcionalmente animado naquela manhã.

- Droga. – Ele murmurou.

- O Dumbie vai achar engraçado... – Sirius suspirou entendendo a contrariedade do seu melhor amigo.

- Devia ter escolhido a McGonagall, Pontas. – Remus comentou divertido, achando-se muito sortudo.

- Devia mesmo...

Remus apontou a varinha para o diretor e murmurou algumas palavras. Logo a barba do diretor começou a oscilar entre o vermelho e o violeta passando lentamente pelo laranja, amarelo, verde, azul e anil.

- Mais rápido, Aluado. Assim não tem a menor graça.

- Melhorou? – Remus balançou a varinha mais uma vez e as cores começaram a mudar freneticamente.

- Uau! – Sirius murmurou encantado.

Os outros estudantes ainda demoraram um pouco para perceber o que estava acontecendo. Lily, que estava no outro extremo do salão principal, levantou os olhos da leitura do seu profeta diário e resmungou algumas palavras ininteligíveis.

- O que foi Lis? – Lucy perguntou.

- Tem alguma coisa refletindo aqui. – Ela falou correndo os olhos pelo salão e assim que percebeu a origem da luz, arregalou os olhos. – Não acredito!

- O que... – Lucy também viu a cena, mas ao contrário da ruiva, abriu um imenso sorriso. – Ai Merlin... Eles vão se meter em confusão...

Muitos grifinórios que estavam por perto, seguiram o olhar das duas amigas e começaram a rir quando viram a cena. Em pouco tempo o salão principal mergulhava em confusão e risadas.

Na mesa dos professores McGonagall foi a primeira a notar o motivo da balbúrdia e, assim como Lily, arregalou os olhos, horrorizada com a audácia de quem fizera aquilo.

- Hum... Alvo... – Ela chamou baixinho e o professor lhe deu um sorriso.

- Eu já percebi Minerva. – Dumbledore comentou ainda sorrindo e passou os olhos pelo salão principal.

Parou o olhar imediatamente em Lucy que lhe encarava sorridente, mas ela apenas inclinou a cabeça de lado do mesmo modo que o diretor fizera no dia anterior e Dumbledore teve certeza que não era ela a responsável.

Sua atenção desviou imediatamente para os marotos, muito próximos à mesa dos professores. Quando os encarou, Peter e Sirius ainda riam muito, James já estava se refazendo e Remus desviou o olhar do diretor.

- Vou colocar os quatro em uma detenção tão longa que eles nunca mais vão fazer uma gracinha dessas! – Falou McGonagall já se preparando para ir até os quatro 'meliantes'.

- Deixe. – Dumbledore colocou sua mão sobre a de Minerva, impedindo-a de sair e nesse momento sua barba parou de piscar multicolorida. – Provavelmente eles estavam brincando entre si e um deles apenas errou a mira do feitiço.

McGonagall arregalou os olhos ainda mais.

- Mas Alvo...

- Eu converso com eles depois Minerva. – Ele lhe deu um sorriso bondoso e apontou para uma xícara em frente à professora. – Seu chá vai esfriar... Fica com um gosto horrível quando está frio...

A professora balançou a cabeça irritada, mas decidiu não prolongar a discussão.

* * *

Os quatro marotos foram os primeiros a chegar à sala de Transfiguração e se acomodaram no fundo da sala para não chamar a atenção com o jogo.

Eles ainda estavam conversando e rindo da barba de Dumbledore quando McGonagall entrou e lhes lançou um olhar irritado.

- A Minnie sabe que foi a gente. – Falou Remus percebendo a frieza da professora que geralmente os tratava tão bem.

- Foi você que não quis matar as aulas de hoje. – Sirius reclamou dando de ombros.

Remus fez uma careta e jogou o dado na mesa. O dado rodopiou com força, pulou da mesa e saiu quicando pela sala até parar na frente da professora que estava ocupada em organizar algumas barras metálicas em cima de sua mesa.

- O que é isso? – Ela apontou para o dado e olhou para os marotos.

- Hum... É meu professora... – Falou Sirius abrindo um sorriso irresistível. – Caiu da minha mochila quando fui pegar meu guia de transfiguração.

McGonagall estreitou os olhos na direção dele e arqueou a sobrancelha. Nesse momento a sala começou a encher de estudantes.

- Eu não sabia que você tinha um guia de transfiguração Sr. Black, já que nunca vejo nenhum livro em cima da sua mesa. Estou realmente curiosa para conhecer o seu exemplar.

James e Peter se esforçaram para conter as risadas. Remus permaneceu sério encarando Sirius e a professora.

- Pois é... Eu sempre o esqueço no dormitório. Que cabeça a minha – Ele deu um tapa na própria testa mantendo o sorriso.

A professora apontou a varinha para o dado para fazê-lo levitar, mas Sirius deu um grito.

- NÃO!

McGonagall parou assustada.

- O que...

- Qual a figura que está pra cima? – Ele perguntou. Não queria perder a chance se tivesse aparecido um cervo pela primeira vez no dia.

- É um cachorro. – A professora falou e lançou o dado na direção de Sirius. – Guarde isso ou vou colocar vocês quatro em detenção por um mês.

- Quero desafio, Aluado... – Sirius resmungou aborrecido.

- Pensou que tinha caído cervo... – James comentou gargalhando.

- Você enfeitiçou esse dado, Pontas. Certeza. – Sirius reclamou.

Quando todos os estudantes se acomodaram, McGonagall começou a aula.

- Como vocês já devem ter lido no capítulo que passei na última aula, hoje vamos estudar a transfiguração de objetos metálicos. Esse é um tipo de material muito complexo, então vamos fazer alguns exercícios juntos, abram o guia de transfiguração de vocês na página cento e oitenta e dois e...

- Já sei. – Remus murmurou virando-se parcialmente para a mesa de trás. – Coisa simples.

- O que?

- Transfigurar os sapatos da Minnie naqueles sapatos grandes de palhaço... Mas eu os quero vermelhos.

- Você é _adorável_, Aluado! – Sirius girou os olhos.

- Obrigado, mas eu já sabia disso.

Sirius aproveitou que a classe toda estava treinando o movimento certo da varinha para transfigurar as barras de metal e transformou os sapatos da professora em enormes e vermelhos sapatos de palhaço.

Alguns alunos começaram a rir e ela interrompeu a explicação.

- Desculpe professora. – Sirius levantou os braços para o alto antes que a professora explodisse com ele e os outros marotos. – Acho que me desconcentrei durante o treino...

- Senhor Black se houver mais um incidente com o senhor durante essa aula, eu juro que vou providenciar para que não tenha mais nenhuma noite livre até o final desse ano letivo.

Sirius arregalou os olhos.

- Sim senhora. – Ele respondeu e virou para James quando a professora voltou a responder uma pergunta de Lily.

- A Minnie está um tanto estressada hoje... – James comentou sorrindo.

- _Um tanto_? Não posso mais nem respirar nessa aula! Remus, me dá esse dado logo.

Remus entregou o dado para o amigo sem virar para trás para não chamar a atenção da professora.

Sirius jogou o dado que caiu com a imagem de um cervo e o maroto ergueu os braços para o alto, eufórico.

- ALELUIA! – Ele gritou fazendo toda a sala virar para trás para observá-lo.

- Pois não Sr. Black? – McGonagall perguntou ajeitando os óculos e encarando-o com um olhar sério.

- Hã... Aleluia! Finalmente consegui entender sua explicação.

- Fico feliz que tenha entendido, mas peço que se lembre de conter suas emoções durante a minha aula.

- Sim senhora. – Ele repetiu.

Quando a professora virou novamente para a lousa, James e Peter finalmente começaram a rir o mais silenciosamente possível.

Remus apenas lançava alguns olhares de insatisfação para os três amigos, que lhe ignoravam totalmente.

'_Não é hora disso_' – Ele escreveu num papel e jogou para a mesa de trás.

'_Estamos brincando de __vinte e quatro horas__ de verdade ou desafio, isso inclui as aulas_' – Respondeu Sirius.

'_Vocês ouviram, McGonagall vai nos mandar para uma detenção pesada _'

'_E lá nós vamos continuar jogando verdade ou desafio_' – Escreveu James. – '_Até que se completem as vinte e quatro horas_'

'_Sim, então vamos continuar o jogo?_' – Perguntou Peter.

'_Vamos. Pontas, verdade ou desafio?_'

'_Desafio. Óbvio_'

'_McGonagall vai cortar seu pescoço..._' – Comentou Remus.

- Sr. James Potter, tem alguma observação que queira compartilhar com a classe? – McGonagall perguntou ao virar para trás e percebê-lo rindo.

- Hum... Não? – Ele perguntou e percebeu Lily virar novamente para frente girando os olhos, aborrecida.

- Por favor, eu insisto.

- Bem... – Ele começou hesitante, mas logo sorriu. – Eu tenho realmente uma observação... Seus brincos novos são lindos.

- Brincos novos?

James apontou a varinha para uma das barras de metal em cima da mesa e transfigurou-a em um belo par de brincos. Com mais um gesto de sua varinha os brincos foram parar nas orelhas da professora.

- _Estes_ brincos. – Ele respondeu com seu sorriso mais charmoso.

Alguns alunos deram risadinhas contidas, o que deixou a professora de transfiguração ainda mais nervosa.

- Cinco pontos a menos para a Grifinória pela gracinha Sr. Potter.

- E mais vinte pela transfiguração perfeita? – Sirius perguntou acompanhando o sorriso do amigo.

- Sem sugestões Sr. Black ou serão menos cinqüenta. – A professora respondeu. – E agora, como eu dizia, a transfiguração de um objeto metálico exige...

'_Você ainda vai arriscar desafio nessa aula?'_ – Remus escreveu.

'_Claro. Um maroto nunca foge de suas obrigações_'

'_Isso não é bem uma obrigação, Pontas_' – Peter observou.

'_É como se fosse... Vai Almofadinhas, escolhe meu desafio logo_'

Sirius passou os olhos pela sala e reparou em Lily tamborilando despreocupadamente sua carteira enquanto prestava atenção na explicação da professora McGonagall. Ele desviou os olhos para a pena mágica da ruiva deixada de lado e um sorriso lhe iluminou o rosto.

'_Você vai transfigurar a pena da Lily em uma aranha_' – Sirius escreveu e passou o papel para James.

'_Da Lily? Porque logo dela e não do Ranhoso, por exemplo?_'

'_Porque a Lily tem medo de aranha, o Ranhoso não_'

'_Ela vai gritar_'

'_Com certeza_'

'_E eu vou tomar detenção_'

'_Isso é uma pena_'

'_Eu vou me vingar disso. Almofadinhas_'

'_Estarei aguardando ansioso_'

James lançou um olhar hostil para seu melhor amigo e encarou a carteira da ruiva, três filas à frente no lado esquerdo da sala. Ela estava linda totalmente concentrada na aula, prestando atenção em cada palavra da professora McGonagall. Depois de algum tempo, provavelmente sentindo que estava sendo observada, a ruiva afastou uma mecha de cabelo do rosto e virou para trás, prendendo o olhar de James no seu. Quando ela lhe sorriu antes de virar novamente para frente James desabou.

- Não vou fazer isso. – Ele sussurrou para Sirius.

- Ah, você vai sim. – Sirius respondeu no mesmo tom, mas com um sorriso quase maníaco no rosto.

- A Lily vai voltar a me odiar. – Falou James.

- Você conhece as regras, Pontas. – Peter falou sentindo um arrepio lhe passar pelo corpo.

- E concordou com elas antes do jogo começar. – Sirius completou.

- Tudo bem. Estou disposto a arcar com as conseqüências.

Remus e Peter balançaram a cabeça, descrentes.

- Você prefere perder a sua honra a dar um _sustinho_ na Lily? – Sirius perguntou ainda mantendo o sorriso no rosto.

James respirou fundo antes de responder 'sim'.

- Uau! – Peter murmurou e virou-se novamente para frente.

- Mas não aqui, Almofadinhas. – Falou Remus antes de voltar sua atenção para a explicação de McGonagall.

- Salão Principal? Hora do almoço?

- Pode ser. – James falou com uma expressão de derrota.

- Esse é o verdadeiro espírito grifinório! – Falou Sirius se contendo para não gargalhar.

* * *

- Porque vocês estão tão impossíveis hoje? – Lily perguntou sentando-se na frente de James no salão principal. Lucy sentou ao lado da ruiva.

- Estamos brincando de vinte e quatro horas de verdade ou desafio.

Lily ficou em silêncio por um tempo, tentando puxar pela memória a última vez que eles fizeram uma maratona de vinte e quatro horas.

- Aniversário de amizade dos marotos? – Ela perguntou de repente.

Todos que estavam por perto a encararam surpresos e ela sentiu-se corar.

- O que foi gente?

- Você... _Lembra_? – Sirius perguntou.

- De todas as pessoas desse castelo, eu pensei que você seria a última a saber isso... – Falou James ainda boquiaberto.

- Bem... Não é como se fosse fácil esquecer... Na maratona de vocês do ano passado eu fui uma das pessoas que foi parar na enfermaria por causa daquela meleca roxa que foi espalhada no salão principal.

- Eu juro que aquilo era só para os 'verdinhos'... – Falou James erguendo a mão direita com a palma virada para Lily.

- É verdade. Só fugiu um pouco do nosso controle... – Se desculpou Peter.

- A conversa está ótima, mas tem um veadinho que precisa cumprir uma pena de humilhação. – Falou Sirius.

- Cervo... E eu vou comer primeiro...

- _Agora_, Pontas.

O outro grifinório ajeitou seus óculos e levantou da mesa.

- Eu já disse que te odeio?

- Provavelmente já... – Sirius sorria de orelha a orelha.

- Ok, então. O que vai ser?

- Você vai desfilar pelo salão principal por cinco minutos imitando uma galinha manca. Fazendo cocoricó e tudo... E é para passar por _todas_ as mesas!

- Você é tão criativo...

- Galinha manca? – Lucy perguntou gargalhando. – Gwen, sua máquina está aí?

- Sempre. – A morena sorriu do outro lado da mesa e tirou uma máquina fotográfica da bolsa. – Vai começar agora, James?

- Quando vocês quiserem... – Ele resmungou.

- Aqui está pronto. – Falou Gwen depois de alguns segundos. – Pode ir...

James respirou fundo e começou a cacarejar enquanto andava pelo salão principal mancando e batendo os braços como se fossem asas.

Todos os estudantes e professores pararam para observar a cena.

- Cocoricó... Cocoricó... Cocorocó... Cocorocó...

O salão principal inteiro ria da performance do maroto, mas na mesa da grifinória Sirius e Peter _rolavam_ de rir. Sirius chegava a ter os olhos marejados.

Gwen andou por alguns minutos atrás de James, registrando a diversão no salão principal. Quando achou que já era o suficiente voltou para a mesa.

- Essas fotos e as de ontem vão encher uns três álbuns! No mínimo...

- Cocoricó... Cocorocó... – James estava passando pela mesa da Lufa-lufa.

- O James podia viver numa boa como uma galinha. – Lily comentou sorrindo. – Ele se dá bem com isso.

Os outros grifinórios riram.

- Cocorocó... Cocoricó... Cocorocó... – James cacarejava e batia os braços enquanto passava pela mesa da Corvinal.

Na mesa dos professores o bom humor de Dumbledore ainda estava intacto, ele parecia estar realmente se divertindo com a cena.

Quando James chegou à mesa da Sonserina, alguns estudantes jogaram milho no chão e estalaram os dedos para chamar a atenção do 'maroto-galinha'.

Sirius achou isso ainda mais engraçado e começou a sentir dores no abdômen de tanto gargalhar.

- Remus, manda o James parar com isso ou o Sirius vai ter um colapso aqui. – Lily apontou para o maroto à sua frente, mas ela mesma tinha dificuldades para falar de tanto que tinha dado risadas.

Remus balançou a varinha e ouviu-se no salão principal o som de um badalo.

James olhou para a mesa da grifinória entendendo que seu castigo terminara.

- Não que eu não tenha me divertido... – Lily começou quando James voltou a ocupar seu lugar de frente para ela. – Mas porque o Sirius apelou _tanto_ com você?

- Você se _divertiu_? – James desmanchou a expressão carrancuda e abriu um imenso sorriso.

- Sim. Foi realmente hilário ver você aprontando _consigo mesmo_ pra variar...

James girou os olhos e começou a servir seu almoço.

- Peter, sua vez. – Falou Remus entregando o dado para o pequeno maroto.

O dado caiu para cima com a figura de um cachorro.

- Verdade ou Desafio, Almofadinhas?

- Desafio. – Sirius respondeu olhando de soslaio para James que já estava sorrindo.

- Faça-o andar pelado pelo salão principal... – Sugeriu James.

- Vocês ficam só pedindo desafio pelo gosto de aprontar ou porque têm medo da verdade? – Lucy perguntou encarando Sirius ao seu lado.

- Medo de _algumas_ verdades... – Foi Remus que respondeu.

- O gosto de aprontar também. – Explicou Peter.

A loirinha abriu um sorriso mínimo e voltou a encarar Sirius.

- Se _eu_ te pedisse verdade ou desafio?

- Desafio... Certeza! – Ele respondeu com um sorriso maroto.

- E você, James, se a Lily te pedisse verdade ou desafio?

- Verdade. – Ele respondeu naturalmente.

- Jura? – A ruiva arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Não tenho nada pra esconder de você, meu lírio.

Lily girou os olhos e voltou a comer enquanto Sirius reclamava que _dele_ James tinha o que esconder.

- Posso propor o desafio? – Peter perguntou interrompendo a discussão de Sirius e James.

- Pois não.

- Dar um beijo no rosto do Ranhoso.

- Eca! – James, Remus e Lucy exclamaram juntos. Lily apenas revirou os olhos mais uma vez.

- Você bebeu água do vaso? – Sirius perguntou indignado. – Só pode!

Peter sorriu marotamente e virou a ampulheta.

- O tempo está correndo.

- Você está louco Rabicho! Eu não vou fazer isso...

- Vai sim. – James falou com o mesmo sorriso maníaco que Sirius usara na aula de transfiguração. – Conhece as regras.

- Isso é ir contra a principal lei de ser um maroto 'odiará Severus Snape e providenciará para que ele seja humilhado, perseguido e derrotado em todas as circunstancias possíveis'.

- _Que tipo de lei é essa_? – Lily estreitou os olhos na direção dos quatro marotos como se estivesse encarando o pior grupo de malfeitores da história da magia.

- Tecnicamente, você não estará infringindo a lei, Sirius. – Lucy falou calmamente. – O seu desafio se enquadra perfeitamente no quesito '_humilhar o Sevvie Seboso_'...

- Lucy... – Lily chamou a atenção da amiga. Odiava que seus amigos perseguissem tanto o sonserino.

- O tempo, Almofadinhas. – Falou Remus apontando para a ampulheta.

- Rabicho... – Sirius implorou fazendo o outro maroto rir. – Você vai ousar manchar a minha honra desse jeito?

- Na volta você pode beijar alguma garota se quiser recuperar sua dignidade. – James sugeriu e Sirius olhou sorridente para Lucy.

- Topa?

- Não seja ridículo... – A loirinha comentou enquanto colocava seu prato de lado e pegava uma taça de sobremesa. – Gelatina de novo! Os elfos estão ficando sem criatividade...

- O tempo! – Rabicho chamou a atenção de Sirius mais uma vez.

O garoto deu um suspiro indignado e levantou da mesa.

Os outros três marotos prenderam a respiração enquanto Sirius atravessava o salão principal e parava atrás de Snape.

Mas o maroto não pretendia simplesmente dar um beijo no outro e voltar humilhado para o seu lugar na mesa grifinória.

- Seboso Snape! – Ele gritou. – Para provar que sou uma boa pessoa, vou aceitar os seus pedidos de desculpas por ser tão intragável e ter um cabelo tão fedorento! Por mim, podemos esquecer as mágoas antigas e sermos amigos. – Ele falou isso e estalou um beijo no rosto do sonserino. – Até vou te dar um xampu de presente de Natal esse ano e, se você quiser, te ensino como é que usa!

Snape levantou da mesa e apontou a varinha para o peito de Sirius.

- Seu energúmeno! Eu vou...

Mas Snape não teve a chance de dizer o que ia fazer porque alguns corvinais que estavam por perto se colocaram entre ele e Sirius..

- Sirius, volte pra sua mesa antes que isso acabe mal... – Falou um garoto ruivo.

- É Fabian, eu vou mesmo... O Seboso não sabe ser muito amigável mesmo...

- Ora seu...

Sirius deu um sorriso sarcástico antes de se virar e voltar para a mesa da Grifinória.

- Cadê o sorrisinho feliz? – James perguntou provocando.

- Cala a boca, Pontas. – Sirius respondeu malcriado e se jogou em seu lugar.

- Isso foi ridículo, Sirius. – Falou Lily em tom de censura.

- Eu achei o máximo... – Lucy discordou. – A maneira que fez com que não parecesse que estava pagando um castigo foi bem criativa.

- Obrigada. – Sirius respondeu com um sorriso mínimo.

- Bem... Divirtam-se. – Falou Lily levantando-se da mesa e puxando Lucy. – Nós vamos para a biblioteca.

- Biblioteca Lis? Eu preciso de um pouco de folga! – A loirinha reclamou.

- Já tivemos folga suficiente ontem, _miss Afrodite_. Vamos.

Lucy respirou fundo e saiu quase se arrastando atrás da ruiva.

Com a tarde inteira de folga, os marotos continuaram o jogo com desafios mais leves do que as humilhações públicas.

Durante o jantar, James tirou Sirius mais uma vez. E Sirius continuou pedindo desafio. James então pediu pra ele pular só de 'sunguinha' no lago parcialmente congelado e nadar por dez minutos, arrancando do outro mais uma expressão indignada.

- Você está _mesmo_ querendo me matar, não é? Isso é pra ficar com a minha parte na herança dos Potter?

- Não seja ridículo... Só quero saber até onde você é capaz de ir pra evitar a minha pergunta... – James ajeitou os óculos despreocupadamente sem desmanchar o sorriso.

- Vou até onde precisar ir... – Sirius mostrou língua para o amigo e levantou da mesa. – Tenho que me despir aqui?

- Só se estiver querendo traumatizar milhares de estudantes indefesos... – Remus respondeu por James.

Rabicho e James riram.

- Seria a melhor visão da vida deles!

- Não Almofadas, você tira a roupa já na beira do lago.

- Ah... – Ele pareceu decepcionado.

* * *

Foi Rabicho quem recebeu o último desafio do dia: Roubar Félix Felicis e Veritaserum do estoque do professor Slughorn.

Transformado em animago o desafio foi bem fácil e em pouco tempo ele entrava no salão comunal praticamente deserto.

- Acabou! – Falou ele colocando em cima da mesinha de centro os dois frascos de poção e ver que seu relógio já marcava meia-noite e dez.

- Isso vai ser muito útil. – Falou James balançando os vidrinhos nas mãos.

Sirius deitou de costas no tapete e comentou em tom casual:

- Bem... Foi produtivo...

- Nem tanto. – James suspirou. – Você conseguiu evitar a minha pergunta o dia todo, Almofadinhas.

- E qual era a pergunta afinal? – Peter perguntou curioso.

- Nenhuma. – Sirius falou antes que James pensasse em falar.

- É com relação à Lucy...

- Quieto Pontas, ou eu conto sobre a pergunta que _você _estava evitando.

James fez uma careta, mas concordou em não falar mais nada.

- Sabe, da próxima vez deveríamos colocar as meninas junto...

- E você nos subornaria para lhe darmos como desafio 'beijar a Lily'...

- Claro que não! – James falou com uma careta. – Quando eu a beijar, primeiro: quero que ela esteja querendo também; segundo: não quero platéia...

- Ai, esse veado está mesmo apaixonado... – Peter murmurou recebendo um tapa de James.

- Cervo, Rabicho, _cervo_!

- Está apaixonado e patético! Alguém traz um balde pra mim? A parte '_ela esteja querendo também_' me faz querer vomitar...

James atirou sua almofada no rosto de Sirius que se engasgou com o susto.

- E então Sirius? Refeito da decepção por ter sido passado para trás no episódio da poção do amor? – Remus perguntou.

- Um pouco... – Sirius levantou do chão e se esparramou no sofá. – Ainda preferia que a gente aprontasse com os outros estudantes...

- A gente pode fazer isso amanhã. Como se fosse um 'prêmio' pelo nosso bom comportamento durante todo o dia de hoje! – James sugeriu.

- _Bom comportamento_? – Peter perguntou sorrindo.

- Sim, é a primeira operação de aniversário que não termina em detenção pra gente.

- É verdade. – Remus e Sirius concordaram.

- Então o que vai ser? – Peter perguntou.

- Seria engraçado aquele pozinho que dá coceira. – Falou Sirius sorrindo marotamente com o pensamento. – Caindo do teto do salão principal durante o horário do almoço...

- É uma ótima idéia. – James concordou sorrindo.

- Sim. Muito boa.

- Então, dessa forma, é declarada encerrada a "_Operação de sexto aniversário de amizade dos marotos_". – Falou Remus. – Malfeito, feito.

* * *

**N/a:**

Ai, ai... Eu AMO os marotos!! Haushuahsuahusahu

Feliz Natal _crianças_! Que o Papai Noel deixe muitos presentinhos debaixo das árvores de Natal de suas casas ou dentro das meias penduradas na janela... rsrsrsrs

Essa fic é dedicada à minha filhota **Nanda** (_Yuufu_**)**, uma amiguinha fofa que mora no meu coração e para quem eu escrevi essa história como presente de Natal.

Nanda: _obrigada pelo pedido_! Eu me diverti muito durante os poucos dias que tive pra trabalhar nessa história e espero que você tenha gostado de ler a fic tanto quanto eu gostei de escrevê-la! E mesmo tendo que incluir o Peter, eu consegui escrevê-lo aqui naturalmente e afinal acabei achando ótimo seu pedido de colocá-lo como membro 'efetivo' dos marotos.

Ah! Se alguém não percebeu, essa fic é como se fosse uma história à parte, mas dentro de 'ABA', exatamente após o capítulo '_Afrodite_' em que a Lucy coloca doses absurdas de poção do amor nas bebidas do café-da-manhã.

Agora eu já vou... Um beijo enorme e um trenó cheio de presentes para cada um de vocês!

Luci E. Potter.


End file.
